The Story of Agent Alaska
by Commander Shadestorm
Summary: Agent Alaska, a kind and charismatic member of Project Freelancer. the best friend of Maine, the enemy of Carolina and the bearer of Zeta, Alpha's enthusiasm. When the Meta came Alaska was forced to abandon his home and seek refuge with the Simulated Red team in "Blood Gulch". His name was Vladimir Listranov, now he is Agent Alaska and this is his story...
1. Saga one, Project freelancer: Chapter On

**The Story Of Agent Alaska.**

By Commander Shadestorm.

Saga one: Project Freelancer, Chapter One.

"All systems online. Mother of Invention is operating at maximum efficiency, Director."

"Good, thank you Filss. Counsellor? Are the operatives in place?"

Behind the shady figure was a board of sorts, it read:

2. York

3. Wyoming

4. South Dakota

5. North Dakota

6. Alaska

7. Washington

8. Connecticut

9. Maine

10. Florida

"Yes sir. They are awaiting your order, Director." Reported the "Counsellor"

"Good." said The Director, before pressing a series of buttons that brought up a holographic display of some kind of facility showing various heat signatures.

"If I may say Director, I do not believe they will be the best team for this particular job." Said the Counsellor.

"The system has determined this group to be the best choice; the system _always_ picks the best. Now send them in counsellor." Said the Director.

"Yes sir. Agent two, you are clear to proceed."

/

On the other side of the facility two guards were blissfully walking out the gate.

"Man, it's fucking cold here, you think it's cold?" asked one.

"Well, there's icicles everywhere, so yeah I sup-" began the second before he was cut off.

"Yeah, well you know who _doesn't_ have to patrol out here in the cold and the fucking ice?" droned the first guard.

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me.." muttered the second.

"Jenkins. That fuck is probably sleeping right now with his fucking melon head on a nice, soft pillow!" moaned the guard.

At this point the two had walked into a control hub and the first (the whiny one) was looking at some controls and didn't notice his counterpart has just disappeared.

"I was on terminal duty for eight weeks, then I make one, _one_ comment to Jenkins about the CO and I'm stuck here with the likes….of…you?" he said before becoming confused, and then scared. "Murphy? Hey Murphy come on man, where are you. This isn't funny, man!" he said while he had his assault rifle armed and ready.

"Yeah, man, I'm here. Thought I heard something." Said Murphy

"Oh, yeah? What you hear a ghost or something?" asked the guard as he put away his rifle and walked towards Murphy. As he walked into the room, he noticed a pile of blood on the floor and a *Drip, drip, drip* as he looked up he saw a disembowelled and strung up Murphy.

"Yeah, I guess you could say something like that." Said Murphy's voice as it slowly faded to that of a female. The guard looked down to stare into the visor of someone wearing dark purple armour and he knew his fate "FREELA-" he began, before the woman punched him in the throat and pushed him over the nearby bridge with his own rifle. The woman then began to run and found cover before she was spotted by another set of guards.

"Hey, we clear?" asked the woman.

Near her on top of a chute bellowing out smoke a second male voice answered "Yes South, you're clear. But watch your six, this smoke is good for cover but it's playing hell with my thermals."

"Just remember, you two. I'm here to hold your hand if you need me." Said another voice, a Russian.

"Copy that Alaska. What's our time?" asked South.

"Don't worry about that. Just get the objective and out of there, next patrol's in 20 seconds." Said North.

"Copy, I'm gonna get to a high point near the LZ. You two meet get there soon. Sync?"

"Sync."

"Sync."

/

South turned and ran towards the next door.

"South, calm down. Set you motion tracker and await my signal." Asked her big brother.

South ran across a ledge, towards a bridge, jumped over and broke another guard's spine. His shotgun was launched into the air and South caught it before it hit the ground. "Hmmm, nah. That'll take too long." South Joked.

"So would getting caught. South, don't go in there. I can't be your eyes and ears if I can't _see_ you. Said North as South ran into a nearby building. She rolled across the floor and landed behind a control panel. She cautiously moved around trying to avoid detection.

"Trust me. I got this." South assured.

"South; answer me!" North demanded.

"Shh! Not right now!" whispered South as she moved towards a nearby control panel. "North, I see the objective. Initiating transfer." Said South.

"Well while it's loading set your bloody tracker! Wait….South, I've got something two small dots.!"

"Come on, come on!"

"South! Please, check your six!" pleaded North.

South pulled her pistol and turned around to see a guard…with two hot mugs. He cautiously looked at the nearby alarm "Don't…even…think about it." Warned the Freelancer. The guard looked at South and then at the alarm while thinking to himself "Save everyone, get killed by a scary lady, have some coffee, get everyone killed…..Fuck it." He then launched himself at the alarm. South shot him and he was unable to see the end of his action, but South was. His limp body fell towards the wall…..and landed on the switch.

"Ah, shit! Things are about to get loud, North. Move to the LZ!" said South before running as the alarms started blaring.

North moved his sniper rifle and put it away. "On my way. Alaska, you copy?"

/

On the other side of the installation a lone figure in the darkness said "I hear you North, don't start without me!" he said before his green hand reached out and lifted a nearby machine gun. "Let's do this." He was heavily armoured and in large bulky armour. The bulk of his armour was a dark green and his shoulders were light green. A large aholder blade came up on his left side, but seemed lower on his right. His helmet was the Scout variety, a line across that was enough to see out of. He was Agent Alaska.

/

North landed and stood on two of the Guards before saying " So much for keeping quiet. South moke to the LZ." He said as he noticed South run across from him on the opposite corridor to him.

"Roger, I must might be a little busy!" South said as she ran along the corridors shooting whatever Guards with her pistol that she encountered, most of them unaware that she was even there. She soon engaged in a melee fight leaving them with broken limbs and broken bodies. South soon ran up to a dead end. A Group of soldiers were about to fire, but were soon cut down by mysterious one shots. North soon jumped over the wall, running up to them and using his rifle to bash their heads in, or shoot them off the bridge. The two then found themselves back-to-back as they were swarmed with endless soldiers. South was the first to move, using a grenade to blow a group to hell. North shot several, then pulled his Assault Rifle and mowed them down like a lawnmower. "Shotgun!" yelled South.

"Catch!" said North as he punched another holding a shotgun and threw it towards South. She didn't even have to look, she held her hand out and pulled around and shot one who nearly had the upper hand. She then performed several acrobatic maneuverers, followed by a shotgun blast. The twins continued this pattern of attack until there were so few left they could make their escape.

They ran until they came across a bridge. "NORTH, look out. Sniper. Top of that building!"

"How many?"

"Three. I'll take Left and centre."

"I have Right. Sync."

"Sync."

South ran up the path and North used his cover to eliminate his targets. The third one was so confused, he didn't realise South was underneath him. Then he never realised anything ever again.

"South, cover me. I'll get the door."

South continued to cut down the guards until their number became too great.

"North, there's too many. Alaska? Where are you?!" said South.

Just then, all the troopers fell down and from the smoke emerged a heavy trooper wielding an overheated machine gun. "What did I say about not starting without me?" he joked. As snipers lined up along the walls, Alaska cut them down. "Fuck, I'm out." He said before throwing his weapon at the remaining snipers. "Bring us something back, won't you?" Alaska then picked up a stock of weapons and brought them to the twins. "One for you, and one for you."

"I've got the door, you ready?" said North.

The three Freelancers ran out the opened door, shooting down whoever they could with their rifles.

"North, where's the LZ?" asked Alaska.

"About 15 clicks north!" said North.

"Right then; ONWARD!" said Alaska.

The three then found themselves surrounded on three sides by several platoons and more machine guns than even Alaska could conceive of.

"Oh, come….on!" moaned South. The three then were found back-to-back trying to figure a way out of this.

/

On the mother of Invention the crew were trying to find out how they could get the Twins and Alaska out of that situation.

"Sir, situation is critical. Should we do something?" asked a random pilot.

"Yes, send her in." said The Director.

"Roger that. Number one, you are clear to proceed. Priority one."

"Oh, and activate the Failsafe." Ordered the Director

"Yes, sir."

/

"Well, out of the frying pan and into the fire." Said North.

"We could take them, if some kind of distraction were to occur I could use my Rocket launcher to destroy the supports and they'd be vulnerable." Said Alaska.

"At that point, I could take a thousand of 'em." Boasted South.

"Save your jokes until we get out of this." Said North.

"Ah, don't be such a spoilsport. But how _are _we going to-" began Alaska.

"Hey asshole! You're surrounded! Give us the data file, or we will shoot to kill!"

"You talking to me asswipe?!" shouted Alaska.

"Just hand it over, and be taken into custody. There is no escape now give us the damn data file!" yelled their apparent leader.

"Wait, you see that?" whispered North.

North was staring at a light on the wall behind their leader and some moving motion.

North then saw it come alive and attack the troops. They barely had any time to register their royal ass kicking, as all their weapons were pointed at the Twins and Alaska.

"My turn." Said Alaska. While all the guns were pointed around, he pulled his rocket launcher and aimed at the left supports. They crumbled in seconds, he quickly did a barrel roll and did the same with the other support. He then began reloading his weapon.

"Get down!" said North, as he protected his sister.

Number one kicked one of the turrets and it landed near Alaska. He responded by simply nodding at Number one. He kicked off the stands and moved back near the twins.

"You two ok?" asked Alaska, before offering North a hand.

"I'm fine but what the fuck is going on?" North asked.

"What do you think?" Alaska rhetorically asked before pointing to Number one. "It's her."

Number one had used her evidentially superior martial arts to move to a second turret. She kicked the turret and it was kept in constant repetition cutting down the remaining soldiers on the platform. She jumped in the air and landed in front of the three. She turned into her original aqua(?) colour and said "My turn." She then ran towards the troops and kicked, punched and beat them into oblivion like they were nothing.

North, South and Alaska used their specialist techniques as well to give them the upper hand. What they didn't notice was their leader was still alive. He slowly made his way to the revolving turret, stopped it and aimed at the twins. South escaped unscathed but North was critically wounded.

"NORTH!" yelled South.

Alaska turned around and dropped his gun and bought out his launcher. He fired at the leader and blasted him into oblivion. "hmm, fuck it." H fired at the supports and it came crumbling down. He turned to see a guard about to pick up his Gatling gun. He grabbed him by the neck and whispered "Don't…...even….think about it.", before snapping his neck and throwing his lifeless corpse over the edge. "Alaska, move!" yelled Carolina. He picked up his gun and made his way to the edge. South was supporting North and Carolina was shooting remaining soldiers. Alaska then took position. "Come in command! We have wounded, needing immediate evac now!" panicked South.

"Come on you two." Said Carolina, before she pulled the Twins over the edge. Alaska turned around to find they were gone. He then heard roaring engines and looked to see a Freelancer pelican over the edge. He rushed to cover and the Pelicans guns fired on the remaining troops. The ship turned around and the bay door opened. Alaska ran and jumped in. He saw The Twins and Carolina come in through the hatch. Carolina made her way to the pilot's wing and Alaska helped South to strap North in. He then strapped himself in.

"Uh, South I'd put my seatbelt on if I were you." Offered Alaska.

"Oh, come on what's the worst that can happen?" said South.

Alaska just shook his head, "You had to fucking say it, didn't you? Now we're fucked."

In the cockpit Carolina was giving the mission report.

"Hello Agent Carolina. Was your mission a success?" Said Filss

"Good Morning Filss, it's always pleasant to hear your voice. Package and all agents present and accounted for. Wait, Agent...Five? There must be a mistake there. Please verify." Said Carolina.

"I am sorry. Please make your way to the rendezvous point, fly safely and have a nice day." Responded Filss.

"All right, don't leave without us. Carolina out. South, status." Said Carolina.

South looked out the window and saw two Insurrection Longswords. "Heads up! We got company!"

"See? You never, ever say "what's the worst that can happen?" under any circumstances!"

"Who are your friends?" asked the pilot (Four-seven-niner)

"Eh, just some people we met at the party." Said Carolina.

As 479 got out of the Longswords sights Carolina open fired on them, but they proved too agile for them and began a long chase through the ice.

"Get us out of here!" said South as she made her way to the cockpit.

"Working on it!" said 479.

At that point a red light appeared. "What's that?" asked South.

"They have missile lock"

"That's bad right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well get us-"

"Hey south, do me a favour?" 479 said before she closed the door to the cockpit. "Thanks."

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" yelled South through the metal door.

479 tried several aerial manoeuvres to get away but then remembered "Flares!" She released the flare on top of the ship and the missiles fired into them, but the aerial manoeuvres were still being performed and South was worse off for it. She was being flung all over the back of the ship while yelling "I HATE FLYING!"

"Well, if you fastened yourself in when I said." Mocked Alaska.

"SHUT UP!" yelled South.

"Hmm, what. Oh, I can't hear you over my music!" said Alaska.

"YOU RUSSIAN PRICK!"

Alaska was no longer listening, merely mumbling unz-unz-unz…

"Hey everyone! Hold on back there, things are about to get a little….." began 479.

"Bumpy?" offered Carolina.

"Well, I was going to say crash-y. But Bumpy works too." Said 479 as she desperately tried to get the pelican away from the Longswords…and the Ground.

479 saw a break in the ice and took that route. It was too big for them and allowed the ice to take the lock-on's. But it ended all too quickly. They came into a sea of fog and 479 knew they were trapped.

"North, you are cleared for armour use. Alaska, help him!" ordered Carolina.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it quick!" said 479.

Alaska and North helped South into her own seat. "Come on, let's get up top." Said Alaska as he helped North to the hatch with his own gun. "North what's wrong?"

"Malfunction." He said before he ripped off his helmet and threw it to the side. When they were both up top Alaska was firing on them "Ready when you are." Said Alaska.

North waited until Alaska was overheated and the rockets were about to destroy them. He then activated a shield that covered most of the pelican.

"North, get back down. I'll hold them off." Said Alaska. North simply dropped sown into the ship and waited for Alaska to follow suit.

"Hello Agent Carolina. You have reached the rendezvous point. Please stand by." Said Fills.

The two Longswords then found themselves destroyed by pulse beams from the largest mother ship they had ever seen: The Mother of Invention. "Welcome home, four seven niner. We will have medical personnel waiting in the landing bay." Said Fills

"Thanks, Fills. It's good to be home." Said 479.

/

"The data you received has revealed a very important target for Project Freelancer. Excellent work." Said the Director, de-briefing the Agents on the MOI's bridge.

The four saluted saying in unison "Thank you sir!"

"Counsellor. If you please, update the board." Said the Director

The counsellor pressed a few buttons on his board and the leader board changed in front of them it now read:

Carolina.

New York

Wyoming

Alaska

North Dakota

South Dakota

Washington

Maine

Connecticut

Florida

"That is all, dismissed." Said the Director. Carolina, North and Alaska were about to walk out when South became enraged and took off her helmet. "I _thought_ you said the mission was a success, sir?" spat South.

"Agent South Dakota, one of your objectives was stealth, You blew that one. They know we're coming after them, and they'll be ready next time. Our missions will only be more difficult from here on out." Responded the Director coldly.

"Think I should have a talk with her?" offered Carolina. South then opened the door by punching the control pad off the wall.

"Yeah, if you have a death wish." Mocked Alaska.

/

A while later Team one found themselves watching from the overseers balcony. A new agent had arrived and was fighting against Maine, New York and Wyoming…..and so far, the black armoured recruit was winning.

"What's going on down there?" said Carolina as she walked onto the observatory.

South, North and Washington were leaning against the edge but Alaska was standing back a bit with his hands behind his back, much like the director usually did.

"I didn't know there was a training session scheduled today." Said Carolina.

"There wasn't." grunted Alaska.

"It's impromptu. With some new recruit." Said South.

"He certainly doesn't fight like a recruit." Commented Washington.

"Why do you assume it's a guy? _She's _a girl." Said South.

"Well, what I meant was…it, um I mean her is, ummmmmm…." Panicked Washington, to which South responded by laughing.

"Yeah, I'd just be quiet if I were you Wash." Said Alaska.

"All of you can it!" said Carolina.

"Ohh, looks like someone is worried about their position on the leader board!" mocked South.

"Hey south, how about instead of running your mouth, you actually try and learn something?" snapped Carolina.

"Here's one: What do you call a grumpy cow?" asked Alaska.

"Moooo-dy?" said Washington.

"No, you call it Carolina." Said Alaska.

"Ha ha, awesome." Said South, before offering a fist bump to Alaska. Carolina simply chose to ignore Alaska's taunt…for now.

The recruit was certainly proving to be quite a challenge for the three elites. Whenever they got up, she knocked them down like a pack of dominoes. She could not be outflanked, her defence was perfect, her attack pattern brutal. She seemed unstoppable. She eventually piled her opponents and their broken staffs in a pile and walked off. Fills announced the end of the round by saying "Round one complete. Staff combat simulation complete. Round point awarded to Agent Texas. The current score stands at.."

"So, Agent Texas enters the fray." Muttered Alaska.

"I thought that designation was reserved." Said Carolina.

"Not anymore it seems." Said Alaska.

"She fights like a pro." Said Washington.

"Could be beginners luck. We'll see" Said a confident Carolina.

"Round two beginning. Hand-to-hand combat simulator beginning in five…four….three…two….one. Round Begins." said Fills.

Texas and Team one stood with their fists up and York tried to activate a co-ordinated strategy.

"Ok, guys this one should be easy. Just play is by the book. Maine flank left and-" began, bit Maine had tried to take on Texas himself, before he was punched back immediately and knocked down.

"Or just rush in and get knocked down straight away. That also works. OK, Wyoming, let's go in together and-" said York. But Wyoming had also ran towards Tex (and been promptly knocked back).

"Oh come on! Am I the only one that knows how to communicate on this team?!" exclaimed York

"I don't think communications your problem." Said Texas, who was now in front of him.

"Oh no you don't!" said York as Texas tried to knock him down. He managed to get a deflection in and nearly a punch, but was again thrown to the side by Texas. Maine was next to try. He barely got a punch in, Tex whirled around him and kicked him down onto his back, swirled around and smashed Wyoming in the stomach. York returned and got her in a vulnerable position, but she just punched his torso and returned to Wyoming. She punched him in the face, he punched her in the stomach, she kicked him in the stomach and threw him across the room. All three then tried converging on her, but she used a technique of *Punch, deflect, kick and punch* in a superb display of acrobatic skill and strength.

On the balcony, all but Carolina were amazed.

"Woah! Now THAT is skill!" said North.

Carolina wouldn't have admitted it, but she knew she had found a worthy competitor in Texas.

On the field Team one were still recovering from their headaches.

"Ok, THAT obviously didn't work This time, let's stay in formation and…" Began York, but Wyoming and Maine paid no heed, simply running toward Texas again.

"Fuck. I can't believe I sign up for this Bullshit." Murmured York.

No matter how hard they tried, Texas got them They tried one-on-one, they tried surrounding her, they tried copying her tactics, they tried everything they could think of. Even when they got her on the floor, she just swept around and knocked them off their feet.

To them it seemed, she was invincible.

"Hand-To-hand simulation complete. Point awarded to Texas. Floor resetting for Paintball simulation.

"Ugh, I hate this round." Commented Washington.

"Yeah, stings like a bitch." Said south.

" Turns your armour hard as a rock." Said North.

"You can't even move." Said Alaska.

"I don't know what the problem is. It's not so bad if you don't let it hit you." Mocked a proud Carolina.

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that." Murmured Washington

"You're a real bitch sometimes. I mean, you are aware of this fact, Carolina?" asked Alaska.

"Someone has to be." Said Carolina.

"Round beginning in five…four….three…two….one….Round begins." Said Filss.

Team one took positions behind the cover.

"Ok, Maine. I'll go left and you…run out and get yourself killed. Sync? Sync. Good job everybody." He just looked at Wyoming and Maine that had been frozen and simply murmured "It's going to be a long day."

/

York stealthily moved through the field, seeing a black shadow move by every so often. He wandered around trying to find Texas, coming across his frozen teammates. Eventually someone tapped on his shoulder. "Fuck." Was all York said before he felt his armour initiated Lockdown.

The round reset and Texas won, York's attempts at strategy failed, and they lost again, and again, and again, and again. Eventually the scoreboard came to "Eight points to zero. Advantage to Agent Texas." She demolished them with staffs, pulverized them with her fists and was barely hit in paintball. It was like she was meant to be in the SPARTAN program.

"Advantage is the right word Fills." Murmured York. As Wyoming passed Maine he gave him a new cartridge. "Hey, what the hell are you guys doing?" asked York

"Round nine begins." Said Fills. But York was shocked to see real ammo come out of Maine and Wyoming's weapons.

"Woah, are they using live rounds on the training floor?" asked Washington.

"Looks like it." Said South.

"Someone could get hurt!" said Alaska.

"Probably." Said South.

"Someone should get the director." Said Washington.

"Ha, the Director? Who do you think gave them that ammo?" said the newly arrived C.T.

"Watch your mouth C.T!" warned Carolina.

York tried to get his teammates to stop firing, but they paid no attention. They looked ready to kill Texas. York wasn't going to stand for it. As they moved around he tried to get his teammates frozen.

When he came across Texas she was ready o fire on him. "Hey, I'm trying to help you." Pleaded York.

"I don't need your help, New York! Never abandon your team!" warned Texas. She smashed his head against the pillar and moved on. As she moved around she found Wyoming on his own. She fired and froze him, but then grabbed him by the neck and smashed him into the pillar crushing it and burying Wyoming. Maine found her in the open and even got her arm. She moved behind cover, and outflanked him. Firing on his weapon arm. She then fired all across his torso. She saw Maine had a grenade….and had already tossed it. She moved, but it landed near York. Her left arm was broken, but her right arm still functioned. She fired all she could onto York locking his armour before the grenade could explode.

When it did explode, York was flipped over and his helmet's glass was broken.

"Holy shit! York! Somebody do something!" said a conglomeration of voices on the balcony as they made their way downstairs.

Carolina pressed the emergency button "Filss, we need a medical team on the training floor! NOW!"

The Freelancers and the medical team arrived on the training floor. Some went to help the others, but the majority crowded around York. Alaska grabbed his arm around his shoulder and helped him onto the medical carrier.

"What was she thinking? Shooting him-" began South.

"Well, the paint locks down the armour and hardens it." Said Washington.

"She probably saved his life. That was some quick thinking." Said North.

"Yeah, really quick." Muttered Carolina as she glared as Texas.

"Everyone! Stand down! Now!" barked the Director.

The blaring sirens turned off and the Freelancers that could formed a line beside the Director.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves! I expect you to act as a team." Said the Director

"But sir, they used live ammunition on the training ground. That's against regulations. They could-" said Washington.

"Do you think our enemies will care about "regulations" on the battlefield Agent Washington?!" yelled the Director as he leaned into Washington's face.

"So, you're not punishing Maine or Wyoming?" asked Washington.

"Ingenuity and adaptability are admirable traits. You _all_ should learn something from this. Dismissed." Said the Director.

The Freelancers couldn't believe what they had just heard. The Director called their actions admirable?

" We should learn something all right." Said C.T

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Washington.

"Don't forget to check your place on that leader board, Wash." Said C.T.

/

A few days later Team one gathered on the bridge for the De-briefing on their next mission.

"The team is ready Sir." Said Carolina.

"Thank you, Carolina. Agents, your next mission will be by far the most important to date. As Number One, Carolina will be leading from the field" Said the Director.

Carolina brought up a holographic map of an urban city. "OK, here's what we know. There's been suspected insurrection activity in this area, but the Intel North, South and Alaska recovered shows an elite team of UNSC soldiers loyal to the resistance are stationed here. Their headquarters are located in a 110 storey building, in the middle of an urban environment." Reported Carolina.

"What kind of security are we looking at?" asked Wyoming.

"Enough security to fill a 110 storey building?" said Carolina.

"Oh…So that's a lot of security then." Muttered Wyoming.

"Nothing we can't handle. But really, what do they specifically have?" said Alaska.

"Looks like over 200 levels with 50 guards on each level. There'll be over 70 snipers and on the ground floor at least 10 MRV's and 2 scorpion classes. The place will be crawling will elite insurrection soldiers." Said Carolina.

"Why all the protection?" asked North.

"This isn't just their headquarters in this sector. This is their number one base. It's no wonder it'd be so heavily protected." Explained Carolina.

"Anyway, our job is to infiltrate the building, make our way up to the vault on the top level and secure the sarcophagus." Said Carolina.

"Uh, the what?" asked Alaska.

"It's the designation for the primary objective on this mission." Said The Director

"But, since this is high level maintenance the sarcophagus will need a key code." Said Carolina.

"I'm guessing it's not just taped to the side." Said Washington.

"No, it's held by a high ranking official and he'll be moving along the freeway between inspections. That's when we'll strike." Said Carolina, as she brought up a holographic map of two teams of freelancers and the Insurrection cars.

"We need to get both targets within _minutes_ of each other, otherwise the remaining locks down and we miss our target." Emphasised Carolina.

"We will NOT have another chance at this, Agents." Said the Director.

"So, two separate teams?" asked Washington.

"Yes. Team A will consist of Me, Wash, Maine and Alaska. York is still in the infirmary, so Wash will be our lock picker." Said Carolina

"Uh, Ok. Guess I'll re-read the manual on the transport." Said Washington.

"Now don't be so quick to give away my job." Said a new voice, the voice of York.

"York? I didn't think you'd be out so soon." Said Alaska.

"According to the doc's I'm still there. I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without me." Said York.

"Look, I'm glad to see him too but are we sure he's good enough to-" whispered Wash to Carolina.

"Hey, he's says he good, He's good. You're good right?" said Carolina.

"I'm fine, Good might be stretching it." Said York.

"It's settled. York will join Team A in breaching the building." Confirmed the Director.

"Transport will be two lightly equipped pelican drop ships." Said Carolina.

"We're looking light running only people. No heavy armaments!" interrupted 479.

"Awww." Moaned Alaska.

"The second team, Team B will be North, Wyoming and C.T. You will act as recon for Team A and will engage the official one he's on the Freeway. North will be leading team B." said Carolina.

"Got it." Said North.

"What about South?" asked C.T

"Agent South Dakota will not be joining you for this mission, Connecticut." Said the Director.

"Guess the world's a different place once you move down a rank. And will our new recruit be joining us sir?" said C.T.

"That's enough questions Agent Connecticut!" barked the Director.

"Notice he didn't say no." muttered C.T

"Ok, Team B's priorities are simple but important. Watch for Insurrection support, stop the official and grab the case. Team A will have more of a challenge, mainly because the Sarcophagus is an unknown." Explained Carolina.

"Wait, how unknown are we talking here?" inquired Alaska.

"We don't know it's size, dimensions or weight. All we know is that is will have these markings somewhere on it." Said Carolina, before she brought up a diagram of an upside down Y with strange runes in circles inside each intersection.

"Ok, people. That's all. Any questions?" said Carolina.

"What if the insurrection calls in more support, and the sarcophagus is too big to move in time?" asked Alaska.

"It'll be up to team B to keep an eye out for incoming support, and we'll try to keep a good angle on the situation." Responded Carolina.

"Any more?" asked Carolina. Nothing.

"All right people, we've got a job to do. Let's do it and get home safely." Said Carolina.

"That is all Agents. You are dismissed." Said the Director.

"YES, SIR!" said the Freelancers the silmunteaniusly, while saluting.

/

As the doors blew open five figures walked through the doors. "North, we're in. York, open that door. Alaska, cover the door. Maine, you and me will cover York. Go." Ordered Carolina.

Carolina and Maine had pistols and assault rifles. They were wielding their pistols. Washington had both an assault and battle rifle (wielding the latter.)York had a pistol and Shotgun and was wielding the former But Alaska…he had a rocket launcher on his back and was holding his signature machine gun.

"How long's it gonna take to crack this thing?" asked Carolina.

"About…..50,60 seconds. Give me 20." Dared York.

"And that should…do it. Alright everybody in!" said York

"Everybody find the sarcophagus. Look for the markings. Spread out." Ordered Carolina.

In the buildings control room they received an alert.

"Hey."

"grrrr."

"You ever- What? An alarm's been tripped, in the vault. Take a team down there, kill them." Ordered the evident Commander.

"Look around for the markings. It's probably something small, easy to miss." Said Carolina. Maine and Alaska were on opposite sides of the room when Alaska thought "Well, what do we have here…Some sort of…..Knife…RPG,…a Knifle?…whatever that is." He picked up the strange weapon and heard wash say "That's a good look." Alaska looked up to see Maine had acquired an identical weapon. "Snap!" Maine growled.

"Right back at you buddy." Responded Alaska.

"Guys, motion trackers show a team is headed our way." Said York over the radio.

"Then let's hope they're not as good at picking doors as you are York." Said Carolina.

"Boss, I have good news and bad news." Said Washington.

"Hit me." Said Carolina.

"We found the markings, but they're on that." Said Washington, gesturing to a large box at the foot of a glass window.

"That?!" exclaimed Carolina.

"Boss, I got us an exit. Second levrl, up the stairwell. It leads straight to the roof." Reported York.

"Copy that. I'll radio air support. Carolina out. Now, how are we supposed to get that thing up to the roof?" said Carolina

"I dunno." Growled Maine.

"Wait, York wasn't there a cleaning unit on our way up. Get it to our level." Said Carolina.

"I dunno, let me see what I can do." Said York.

"Maine, come here." Said Carolina.

"What are you doing?" asked Washington.

"Improvising."

"Improvising? I hate improvising!" said Alaska, holding his new "Bomb-Blast"

"OK, York. It's connected!" said Carolina.

"Remind me again, why does it have to be me?!" growled Maine.

"Come on Maine, you're the only one heavy enough to counter-balance." Explained Carolina.

"But what if the cable breaks and I go splat?!" growled Maine.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" said Carolina before she pushed Maine over the edge.

As Maine fell the lift brought the sarcophagus to the roof, and Maine arrived in the hangar bay.

"Package secured Boss." Said York.

Wash listened downwards to hear maine send the soldiers there into oblivion.

"Man, I almost feel sorry for the guys down there." Said Washington.

"Don't." said Carolina.

"Hey, I said Almost." Said Washington.

"I do, they have to contend with an angry Maine and his new Main Shot." Said Alaska.

"I thought it was called the Bomb-Blast." Said Washington.

"Who's paying attention to names?" said Alaska.

"Pay attention, they've almost broken through." Warned Carolina, and she was right their cutter was nearly at the top of the door. They all reloaded to prepare for the oncoming assault. As the doors blasted open Alaska blew his Bomb Blast out of ammo destroying the first wave. As he reloaded their leader walked into the fray. He was covered in red and black. His helmet was a shark head and his chest emblem was a circle of fire. He (obviously) held a Flamethrower and its tank on his back. He could be heard quietly muttering "Burn…burn…...fire….light…burn"

"What….the fuck.." Began Alaska.

"Is with this guy?!" finished Washington.

They never got an answer because he open flamed on them. Carolina, Alaska and Wash ducked behind cover in an attempt to hide from the flames.

"Ok, you two draw his fire…..And I'll get him Sync?" said Alaska.

"Sync"

"Sync"

Carolina fired her pistol, at his arm and Washington at his head. He was resilient to their attacks, but all too aware of their strategy. He saw Alaska fire and incinerated the grenades, knocking over a table in the process. A large, alien looking RPG landed on the Floor. As Carolina drew his fire, and Alaska was reloading, Wash made a grab for it, but it's rocket beam simply bounced off him.

"IT BOUNCES?! Who invents a gun with bullets that bounces?! This is the worst gun ever. Of all t-" Washington furiously began, but was pushed out of the way by Carolina before they were both consumed by flame.

"Stay low." Said Carolina. She then leapt up the wall and landed on some sort of purple plane hanging above the Freelancers. The flamer set fire to the strings attaching the plane to the ceiling and it began to fall. Mid-air, Carolina tossed a grenade into the cockpit and jumped off. The grenade exploded, sending the plane's remains hurling towards the Flamer. Carolina landed on the ground and a strange hammer landed right beside her.

The flamer rose from the debris, to find his beloved flamethrower had been crushed by the debris. He ran to charge the Aqua one but had his life ended when her hammer smashed through his visor, killing him.

"That guy was an asshole!" said Washington.

"Come on, let's get moving you two." Said Carolina.

"Yeah, that part with the purple plane that was just showing off." Commented Washington.

As Alaska was about to leave and noticed Carolina had left the hammer. "Hey Carolina, you using-" began Alaska.

"Take it!" yelled Carolina.

"Thanks boss!" he yelled back. He put the bomb blast on his back and grabbed the….hmm, the Mass hammer. "Thank you insurrection." He muttered as he looked at his new arsenal, hammer over his shoulder he ran to catch up with wash and Carolina.

"Come on, come on!" said York at the door. When Alaska at last ran through he used the butt of his shotgun to smash the doors controls. "That ougta hold 'em for a while. Ok, guess not…" said York as they began cutting through the door again, and Team A ran up to the roof.

"Hey, where's Maine?" asked York.

"Keeping our hosts occupied downstairs." Said Alaska.

"Man, I almost feel bad for them." Lamed ted York.

"That's what I said!" said Washington.

"Hey, Alaska, where'd you get that hammer…and that…Knifle?" asked York.

"Found 'em in the vaults. Maine also got one of these bad boys." Explained Alaska "Don't worry you'll get your own badass signature weapon eventually.

"479er, this is Team Alpha. We need immediate evac on top of the tower now. Carolina out."

"Ok, it's just…..up….here." said York, but stopped as they all saw that Texas was there with them. She had had a new briefcase and was adjusting something on it when they arrived.

"Is that a bomb? I knew it, you were the one that blew up the oil platform. You were there, but they hid your name on the roster. Someone's been covering our tracks for a while now. Well, what are you doing here?!" demanded Carolina.

"Wait, the platform blew up?!" said Alaska.

"Uh, guys. Hate to break up the reunion party…but we've got a bit of a problem." Said Washington as their Commander walked through the door saying "GO! GO! GO!" he pointed his shotgun at the freelancers, and before they knew it they were surrounded by legions of Insurrection guardsmen, and several pelican aircrafts.

"Drop your weapons! NOW!"

All but Alaska complied. "Do I have to?"

"Now, or I'll blow your friend's fucking brains out!"

Alaska solemnly complied unmanning the bomb blast, releasing the mass hammer and putting his hands in the air.

"Ok, You hacker. Disarm the bomb." He ordered, while pointing his gun at York.

"Sure." Said York, he picked up the bomb he realised something peculiar. "Uhh, this _isn't_ a bomb. It's a transmitter" Said York

"Ok, good…Wait, what's it transmitting.?" Asked the Commander.

"Our location." Responded York.

"And why would it do that?!"

/"Systems online Director, awaiting your command." Said Filss.

"Director, I think it would be wise to refrain from-" began the counsellor.

"Shut up Counsellor." Ordered the Director.

"Of course sir." Graciously responded the counsellor.

/

Suddenly an array of red lights converged on the little briefcase. The commander looked up to see most of the Freelancers gone. "Wait, there were four more of them! What's the one thing I said, keep them where I can see them!" yelled the commander.

"I'm right here." Said a voice. Then, from behind the sarcophagus Alaska emerged Bomb Blast in hand. He slowly made his way downwards, decimating most of their forces, when his round was depleted his switched to the mass hammer and charged towards them. At the same time all other Freelancers revealed themselves and exterminated the guard force.

"Hey man, you mind holding this for me? Thanks." Said York , as he handed the transmitter to the Insurrection Commander.

"Target locked director." Said Filss.

"Fire." Said the Director with a grin.

"Target locked. Firing main cannon." Said Shi, er Filss.

"Wha? Oh son of a-" began the Commander as the massive plasma burst closed in on him. He had no hope of survival. The blast utterly shattered the building's glass and after a while the roof began to crumble from the inside out. Texas grabbed a jetpack from one of the soldiers and used it's force the kick the sarcophagus off the roof and follow it downwards. "This must be karma for kicking Maine out of the window!" said Carolina.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled York.

"I don't wanna do this!" said Washington.

"Woooo hooooo!" exclaimed an ecstatic Alaska.

They then all jumped off the building and made their way downwards. Carolina caught up with the Sarcophagus and kicked it downwards. The pelican had also arrived, the cargo bay doors opened for delivery. Carolina went to help York and so it was up to wash and Alaska to deliver it. Washington was standing on top of the Sarcophagus when Troopships surrounded them.

"Wash, deliver the package. I'll deal with the pelicans." Alaska reloaded the Bomb Blast and fired. Blast, BOOM, Blast, BOOM, over and over. Meanwhile Texas was ensuring the safe delivery of the Sarcophagus. She helped push it (and Wash) into the pelican. Once inside she made her way to 479 and said "Package is secured. Get it back to Command now." She made her way into the back and took off her malfunctioning jetpack.

"So, jetpacks huh?" said Washington. Texas never answered, opting instead to just jump out the back again. Leaving Washington and the package to get back to Command.

While Alaska was still falling he noticed something, a Freelancer pod falling from the sky. "How curious…" He murmured. He flew towards its position and saw Texas.

"Hello…..ALASKA?! What are you doing here?" said Texas.

"The dropship left without me and I saw your pod so I decided to investigate. And here you are." Explained Alaska.

"I don't need your help, fall back." Said Texas.

"Fall back where? How? I'll just tag along until another method becomes apparent." Pleaded Alaska.

"Fine, but don't dare get in my way." Warned Texas.

"Wouldn't dream of it.." he murmured as Texas took the RPG and driver seat. He reloaded the Bomb Blast and took the mongoose's gunner position.

As they moved down the freeway they came under fire from MRV's, which Alaska quickly disposed of. They were surrounded on both sides by drop ships. "Argh, my guns not powerful enough to reach them at this range, how-" began Alaska, but Texas had already used her RPG to bring them down. "Oh, I guess that works too." Alaska muttered. A while later, they came up on a pair of mongooses, Texas used her SMG to kill their crews, then said "Alaska, now you've got a ride. I can take it from here."

"Roger that. See you around, Texas." He said before jumping off, doing a backflip and landing one hand out in front. As Texas sped on he mounted the left mongoose and sped onwards. Soon he came to a dead end but there was York. "I have gotta stop jumping off stuff today." He groaned. As Alaska skidded on one side he stepped out and walked over. "York, what happened?" Alaska asked.

"Maine got the package, then their sniper did, then Carolina did, then Maine had it, now their sniper has it again. Carolina chased after him and Texas. She really wants to beat her." Explained York.

"Wait, where is Maine?" Alaska asked

"Alaska, I know you two were close. Best of friends, but….." said York.

Alaska swung around his Bomb Blast to have the knife at his throat. "Don't…..bullshit me. What happened?" threatened Alaska.

York could only point at Maine's mangled body.

"MAINE!" Alaska screamed.

/

"Hang in there buddy, you're gonna be fine." Said Alaska. He was holding Maine's hand as the Director himself had come aboard to gain them clearance to the civilian medical facility.

Once inside, Alaska and Washington escorted Maine's medical carrier to the doctors waiting. As they took him downwards they stopped asking amongst themselves allowing wash and Alaska to get a word in edgewise.

"Can you stabilise him?" asked wash.

"We are doing everything we can sir." Responded the Doctor.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Alaska.

"No sir, just wait here. Medical personnel only." He said as he closed a door.

"Come on, wash." Said Alaska. They made their way to the viewing platform where they watched the doctors at work.

"Agent's Washington and Alaska: Status report." Said the Director, now in full medical garments.

"Alaska wasn't there, sir. I was, Maine was shot several times in the throat during combat." Reported Washington.

"How were two elite soldiers of your calibre _possibly_ hurt by Insurrection troopers?!" asked the Director.

"They got the jump on us sir." Said Washington.

"Disappointing, but I guess we'll have to continue this another day. Dismissed." Said the Director, before leaving.

"Come on, Maine. You're strong. Keep it together, buddy." Alaska muttered, mostly to himself.

"Hey." Said York from the corner.

"Oh, hey man." Said Washington.

"How is he?" inquired York.

"The medics ay even if he survives he'll never speak again. He was shot in the fucking throat." Lamented Washington.

"How's your eye, by the way?" asked Alaska.

"Fine, docs are letting me out tomorrow. Seems like a lotta people are getting hurt these days." Said York

"It's just everything seems to be moving so fast…..The suits, the Leader board, missions against the Insurrection and now these new AI. Do you think we're moving too fast?" asked Washington.

"The whole universe is moving too fast, wash. We're just trying to keep up." Said York as he took off his helmet.

To be continued…

"


	2. Saga One: Project Freelancer, Chapter tw

Saga one, Project freelancer: Chapter Two

Many weeks later after Operation Sarcophagus, Project freelancer uncovered something incredible: The Insurrection leader's personal retreat, and their new base of operations. It was an unsuspecting UNSC scrap recycling facility and the Mother of Invention itself had come to wipe out the Insurrection once and for all. Team one which consisted of Carolina, Washington, Alaska, C.T and the Dakota's were prepped in the bay and ready for landing.

The Insurrection knew Freelancer was attacking and tried to send fighters to deter them. While powerful Longswords, they were no match for the Mother. Team One was now ready for deployment.

C.T was sitting in the corner, the Dakota's were conversing, Wash was trying to fix his jetpack and Alaska was sharpening the Bomb Blast with the side of the Mass Hammer. Oddly, they work surprisingly well together.

"Ok, people we're about to take a dive so prep up and get your jetpacks on." Said Carolina as she walked into the bay.

"So much for a smooth landing.." muttered North.

"What's wrong, you gonna be sick?" teased South.

"Hey, at least I didn't need a barf bag on all our family trips." Retorted North.

"Hey, you Ok?" asked Washington to Carolina.

"I'll be fine wash, worry about yourself." Said Carolina.

"It's just….Giving up your AI must have been hard.." said Washington.

"Hey, Maine needs it more than I do. Now just worry about yourself." Retorted Carolina.

"You're awfully quiet" said South to C.T.

"Oh, just…trying to prepare myself." She muttered.

"Hey, if worse comes to worse we'll get kicked off the leader board. At least us girls will be sticking together." Said South, trying to encourage C.T.

"Carolina, we're getting too close so get out there NOW!" yelled 479.

"OK, people we've got one shot to get into the hangar. Use your packs _sparingly_. You DON'T wanna end up like Georgia." Said Carolina.

Even Alaska murmured at that reference. "Poor Georgia, such an undeserving fate.." he murmured as he put the Bomb Blast away and armed himself with the Mass Hammer.

At the same time North had his sniper rifle with a fully loaded clip, C.T had two pistols, South had a battle Rifle, Washington was armed with an assault rifle and Carolina had two "Plasma pistols" she copied from downloaded designs from the Insurrection Database.

"Wait…...what happened To Georgia?" asked a concerned Washington.

"No one knows…they never found the body!" replied South.

"Uh, are we sure these things are safe?!" asked Washington.

"Probably." Replied Alaska, hammer over his shoulder.

Carolina noticed something at the foot of the Pelican. Another mass hammer.

"What's that?" she inquired.

"Oh, a replica of the Mass Hammer I made in case I lose this one or it's destroyed. You can have that one, I have Blueprints back at command." Explained Alaska.

"Why didn't you give me one?!" yelled South.

"It's _my_ signature weapon!" he replied.

"You gave one to her!" South replied (angrily)

"Carolina has signature moves, not weapons. You're a gray area: A total badass either way." Alaska responded.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Thanks, by the way!" said South.

"Another point for Alaska" he muttered.

479 then opened the bay doors

"Ok, all together!" said a sorrowful C.T.

479 did a loop de loop before returning to Command. Team one was not on the Pelican they had jumped out and activated their packs. They had now engaged full throttle and were making their way towards the "Shooty things" on the side of the main hangar door. Once they arrived, all but Carolina and Alaska lined up in a line and began a firing sequence. Alaska and Carolina however, went along a different path. They used the hammers to smash the vehicles out of the way and give the others a clear line of fire. They also served to decimate several leagues of Soldiers with a single swipe.

"Ok, time to find the security controls." Said Washington in front of a nearby control panel, as the ensuing chaos happened around him. He tried to access it but just banged his hand on the controls, when four horrifying words emerging on screen "WARNING: ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY DISABLED"

"Ah, shit. That's not good! Hey everyone, things might get a little….floaty!" said Washington.

Three soldiers had South at shotgun range and they fired when their bullets emerged into the air…..then they did too, then everyone around them.

"Everyone! Enable grav-Boots!" warned Washington.

North and South then used their positions on the ground to play the opposite of "Sniper's Canyon." Meanwhile Alaska and Carolina were walking along floating MRV's to decimate their foes. Carolina also performed a superb aerial display involving her Plasma pistols and 360 degree turns. Then she noticed Alaska near an MRV and a near perfect line of soldiers.

"Alaska! 7 O'clock!" she yelled, before continuing her ongoing reign of carnage.

"Huh?" he said before turning around. The soldiers tried firing at him but he brought his hammer back yelled "FORE!" , swung it and it hit against a nearby MRV and sent it spiralling toward the ground, the opposite wall, roof and back again like a game of "Insurrection Pinball."

Just as Carolina was using hers her hammer fell apart. "WHAT?! It fell apart?! Alaska, what the hell?!" screamed Carolina.

"What do you want from me?, it's a prototype!" he responded.

"Ok…Ok..GOT IT!" yelled Washington as the Screen said "GRAVITY RE-ENABLED" but Washington was nearly crushed by an MRV. "Why do cars hate me?" he rhetorically asked.

As the remaining soldiers fell and died Carolina and Alaska fell one hand out in front. "Alright people, they know we're here. Wash, North secure that Hallway. Alaska, South find the leader's location. We don't leave without him." Ordered Carolina.

"On it Boss." Spat Alaska.

"C.T, give me…wait, where the hell it C.T?!" said Carolina.

/

"What do you mean the Leader's not here?!" seethed Carolina.

"Exactly what we said, his ship is still there but…" began Alaska.

"But, his internal frequency in resonating from deep in Bone Valley. So basically, he's gone." Finished South.

"Ok, change of plans. We're heading back into the junkyard. Form up!" Carolina ordered.

"This is beginning to look more and more like a set up.." whispered North.

As they looked on another troop in a jetpack landed beside them.

"York?" inquired Carolina.

"Uggh, you wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get here…." Murmured York.

"Let's move." Said Carolina as she, South and North took off.

"What, no welcome back?" said a sarcastic York.

"Alright, war hero…welcome back." Said Alaska, before offering York a hand and helping him to his feet.

"Alright, so…..where we going?" asked York.

"Bone valley, it's where the Leader is holed up." Explained Alaska before taking off.

"Wait, all the way to Bone valley, after what happened to Georgia?!" exclaimed York.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what happened to Georgia?!" pleaded Washington.

"Wash, you do NOT want to know." Said York, before taking off as well.

"I really do though!" shouted Washington after him, leaving him alone only with his echo.

/

As the freelancers made their way back to their Dropship, they began to feel uneasy.

2I don't like this. Why the sudden lack of activity?" asked Carolina.

"Maybe they're retreating?" said North.

"Yeah, there isn't anything out here but a pile of scrap." Replied Alaska.

Just then they noticed the Insurrection Flagship the "Staff of Chorus" attack the Mother of Invention, after a brief battle it looked as it Leader had retreated to some unknown part of space, until 479 said over the radio "Guys, there's a nuke in the scrap metal. Get out of there!"

"Move, move, move!" ordered Carolina. All the freelancers engaged thrust in an attempt to get away from the Nuke. This boost enabled them to easily get into the Pelican's bay.

"Carolina, North, York, South…Where's Washington?" said Alaska.

The Freelancer looked back to see Washington was lagging behind.

"Wash, what are you doing? Use your pack!" exclaimed York.

"I don't wanna end up like Georgia!" said Washington.

"Oh, for God's sake…" murmured Carolina. She got out her grappling hook and fired on Washington. It landed on his crotch, while he was still screaming Carolina pulled him in by his balls and smacked his body off the pelican's side (twice). She then shouted in to 479 "Everyone's present. Go, go, go!" yelled Carolina. 479 promptly closed the bay doors and sped off. It was in the nick of time too, they escaped a nuclear explosion of a size, not seen since the beginning of WWIII.

"Agents, what happened?! Tell me your mission was a success?!" yelled the Director.

"Negative sir, the Leader escaped." Reported Carolina.

"Looks like the enemy lives to fight another day…" murmured Alaska.

"Again." Said South.

"Disappointing. Are all agents accounted for?" inquired the director.

The agents could only exchange guilty glances between each other.

"All except Agent Connecticut sir, she's…gone." Finally said Alaska.

"Define "gone", Agent Alaska." Said the Director.

At that point, no one could bear to answer that question.

/

A number of days later Washington, Alaska and York had gathered to witness North's new gift from the man upstairs. They could only look down at North's lower parts in shock, while North stood proudly with his hands on his hips.

"I expected it to be….bigger." was all Washington could say.

"Why? You've seen mine." Retorted York.

"Yeah, but your's is…..green." said Washington.

"How exactly does that even make sense?" asked Alaska.

"Hey wash, quit staring. You're making it nervous." Said North.

"Yeah, but it's just so….small!" exclaimed Washington.

"Small? Have you seen what one of these things can do?" said York.

"Don't worry , you're all gonna have one soon enough." Said a smug north.

"Are you for real?" said south carrying a sniper, before promptly walking off.

"Hey, it's a;right Theta. The people just wanna say hello." Said York. From behind his foot a glowing purple replica of themselves moved out. It was small, a few inched tall at the very latest. He was a glowing multitude of purple and light greens and the light smmed to go outwards from the inside. He was a very pecuilllar little creature.

"Are y-you sure North? I'm not sure. There's so many of them and they're so….big." said "Theta"

"There, you see. I'm not the only one who thinks size is important." Said Washington.

"Wash, shut the fuck up." Said Alaska.

"Hey!" said Washington.

Alaska then kneeled down to his level. "It's Theta right?" said Alaska

"Um, yeah." Theta nervously responded.

"Listen, wash here is an idiot, don't listen to him. Size isn't important, what is simportant is how you se it. You understand, I bet you could do a million things we couldn't attempt. And the same goes for us. There is no definition of special, only how you demonstrate you are. Can you do that? Demonstrate that you're special to this dick?" Alaska said, in the nicest possible way.

"yeah, I think I can do that." Said theta.

"Good going." Said Alaska before standing back up.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Said Washington.

"Hey buddy. Don't mention it." Said Alaska.

"You see theta, they're my friends…for reasons beyond my comprehension." Said North.

Theta disappeared from behind north's foot and re-appeared along his shoulder level, where dekta usually is for York. "They're staring at me.." said theta.

"that's because they want to be your friends too. You know Alaska, this Is Washington and York." Said North.

"Hey there little…computer…AI…" began a fumbling Washington.

"Give it a rest Wash. Hey Theta, I have a friend just like you. His name is delta." Said York.

"Really?" piped a curious Theta.

"Yeah, you want to say hello to him?" asked York

"York…." Warned Alaska.

"Alaska, it's OK. Just for a second." Said York. Then a green light spawned over York's shoulder from it emerged another green copy of them. This was Delta.

"Hello Designation Theta, I am Designation Delta. It is a pleasure to meet you." Said Delta.

"See, everyone here is nice. Isn't that right Delta?" asked North

"Agent North Dakota, I do not feel justified to make judjement on humans whom I have had very limited experience with. On anther note, Nice is a rather subjective term, it contra-" said Delta.

"Delta…" moaned York.

"Yes, everyone here is nice….using the broadest possible definition of the word nice." Said Delta.

"Delta!" exclaimed York.

"And you see the one in pink armour over there, that's my sister South Dakota. She's my twin." Explained north.

"I have a sister." Said theta.

"You do?" asked a curious Alaska.

"Oh, we have many siblings-" began theta.

"Hello agents." Interrupted the director. " I believe we are ready to commence our test. Delta, you know the protocol about direct commutation with other AI." Said The director, as the freelancers got into an organised line and Theta disappeared.

"I apologise Director, logging off now." Said Delta.

"No, I need you to administer the test. Agent north, take the field." Said the Director.

"Wait, are they all going to watch?" said a newly reactivated Theta.

"Of course, they need to see that you're as good as I said you are." Reassured North.

"Really…well, I guess that's Ok." Said Theta.

"That's the spirit, now come on. Let's do this." Said North picking up a nearby sniper rifle.

"Delta, you know the rules." Said the director.

"Apologies Sir, I was just trying to make the New AI unit more….comfortable." explained Delta.

"It's my fault sir, I was just trying to make the new kid more comfortable." Said York.

"Theta was assigned to North Dakota for a reason. His caring attributes are a key aspect of Theta's…..unique personality." Explained the Counsellor.

"North's used to caring for others isn't he?" said York.

"Quite so, Agent York. Whereas Delta, your skills are more analytical in nature " Replied the Counsellor.

"If I may say: Theta has made double the number of declarative statements since we updated our adjustment strategy, he is showing a 48.897% increase in confidence. I think that speaks volumes to my caring algorithms." Reported Delta.

"Excellent argument delta. Now, let's begin the test." Said the Counsellor.

Delta implanted himself into the training matrix and was ready to begin. York and Washington were leaning on the balcony as per usual. Alaska stood with his hands behind his back, much like the director, and south was standing in the corner pretending not to care.

North stood in the centre of the training floor and reloaded his rifle. "Begin the Test." Announced the Director, through Loudspeaker. As he announced four machine gun turrets sprung out of the ground. Theta activated North's deflective shielding and unlike last time he was able to keep it running with theta's help.

"You may recall agent North used his equipment on a previous mission." Said the director.

"Yeah, saved our asses that day. But he was barely able to keep it up for a few seconds." Said Alaska,

"Yes, he was able to maintain shielding for a total of 3.478 seconds in order to prevent a homing missile attack-" began Delta.

"And somehow managed not to kill himself." Finished The Director.

"He had a 0.001% chance of success, had he performed the task another 999 more times and he would have been annihilated in the process." Said Delta.

"With respect sir, I'd rather be lucky than good any day." Said York.

"You usually are.." murmured Washington.

"Luck can only take one so far. I am in the business of getting results, agent York. Now, let's see what theta can do. Delta, reduce shield strength by fifty percent." Said The Director.

"Modifying now." Reported delta.

In the ring North noticed his shields were wearing down. "Shit. Theta, focus shield points on the turrets firing spots." Ordered North.

"Ok." Said Theta. Then, the huge dome retracted into small squares covering the spots the turrets were firing from.

"Add variables." Ordered the Director.

"Complying." Said Delta.

The turrets brought themselves into a ring shape and lifted off the ground. They went around North's head and back onto the ground. At the same time, several other rings copied this motion. Throughout all of this theta was bale to keep up with the firing spots.

"Great job Theta!" encouraged North.

"Stop talking! You'll damage my concentration!" said Theta.

"Right….sorry.." apologised North.

"Excellent. Reset, Delta." Said the Director.

The turrets returned toi] their ground forms and his shield became one large dome again. "Your objective now is to eliminate all hostiles." Said The director, at this time several more ground based turrets sprung up.

"Wait, I thought the shield worked both ways?" said Washington.

"Think, think…Theta, adjust shield to brake on my rifle's line of fire. The gap should only be large enough to allow a bullet through. On my mark…..Sync?"

"Sync." Replied Theta.

North fired and the turret was flipped in the opposite direction. North repeated this cycle of attack for as long as targets remained.

"All targets eliminated. Test completed. Excellent work Agent North, Theta." Announced The Director.

/

Inside the room known only as "the classroom" by agents and official plans alike the Counsellor was giving a new AI theory course. The agents present consisted of Wyoming, South, Alaska, Carolina, York, North, Washington and Maine. They all had their helmets off (except Maine at the back of the class). The Ai present were also respectively paying attention. Alaska's hair was a dark brown in colour and had no fringe, instead it was folded back on top of his hair. His eyebrows were thick and left no room. He had a thick goatee beard modelled after Vladimir Lenin's. his right eye had the mark of an elite sword, from the time he defended 5 children from it. The blade was stuck in his right side and pulled, leaving a constant incurable mark. Alaska said it made him look "Tougher, leaner and meaner." (until he got a face blocker helmet, that is.) His eye was a dark blue colour and there was not much else to say.

The classroom itself was pretty bare, bar the touch screen desks, information board at the front and Leader board's at the side. At the time it read:

Texas

Carolina

Alaska

York

Wyoming

North Dakota

Washington

Maine

South Dakota

Florida

"-And as the director predicted on his theories on the subject, we see that complicated segregation modelling can be separated from the host. Naturally, this remains an inherently deconstructive process. But, the foremost concern of any AI is the form of "Rampancy," which we covered last week." Finished the counsellor.

"Of course, the AI units authorised to Project Freelancer are what we call Fragments. Therefore, there is even less chance of an unchecked emotional override sub-routine." Said the director.

"Are there any questions?" asked the counsellor.

Alaska raised his hand. "Pardon me Counsellor, but would you be willing to run over the four stages of rampancy for my personal notes?" Alaska asked.

"Of course, Agent Alaska. The first stage is what is known as Melancholia. The first stage of AI rampancy is melancholia, in which the AI enters a state of depression, becoming apathetic and uninterested in the world around it. The melancholia stage is not considered dangerous, and, at times, can even go unnoticed. The second stage is Anger, in this stage the AI unit develops a certain disdain and hatred towards a particular being. Make sure you note that this stage is unique for each AI. The third stage is Jealousy. The least known stage, in this state the AI will seek knowledge in an attempt to better itself and belittle their rivals. The final stage is Metastability. This is a stage where an AI can be considered perfectly human, however this is only theoretical and near impossible for the fragments you will be caring for,

Was that satisfactory, agent?" finished the Counsellor.

"Yes, thank you Counsellor. No further questions." Said Alaska.

"Any more questions?" asked the Counsellor.

"Yeah, I got one? Why do we need to learn this anyway?!" exclaimed South.

"AI theory is like vehicle maintenance South. If we're going to use this equipment, we need to know how to care for it." Retorted Carolina.

"Oh yeah, like a coffee maker or a washing machine." Said South.

"That was very ruse, Agent South." Said Delta

"Oh, cry me a river light bulb." Responded South

"No, not the same South." Said Carolina.

"I don't even have one, because _someone_ forgot to bring enough to go around. So why, am I wasting my time sitting through this elementary….classroom….Bullshit?!" exclaimed South.

"Hey, I don't have one either." Said Carolina.

"You gave yours to Maine." Said Alaska from beside Wyoming.

"He needs it more than I do. He needed to communicate after his injury." Said Carolina.

"Oh yeah, that's the only reason you did it. You're _a real hero_ Carolina. Like Maine had much to say anyway" Mocked South.

"Shut up south." Growled Maine. "Uh, I would just like to say how grateful the two of us are for Carolina's sacrifice. If there is one person who can exceed without an AI unit, it is you." Said Sigma with a bow.

"Thank you Sigma." Said Carolina.

"Oh, and Agent _Texas_ of course." Sigma said with a grin.

"I notice she doesn't have to attend class!" South yelled.

"Agent Texas has already completed her AI theory coursework." Said The Director.

"I think that's enough for today." Interrupted the Counsellor.

"If I may, I would like to ask about the final stage of AI rampancy, particularly the fourth stage: Metastability." Asked Sigma.

"It is only theoretical, and for a _fragment_ such as yourself it would only be that much harder." Responded the Counsellor.

"Theoretical, but possible. I find that very…..interesting. And as the director always says "It is important to have ambition." Said Sigma.

"Why yes it is Sigma. Class is dismissed." Said The Director. Almost immediately everyone bar Sigma and Delta left.

"Sigma, are you coming?" asked Delta.

"Yes, just a minute.." said Sigma as he arranged the Olympian alphabet on the board. "The symbol of the Meta is born…." Sigma murmured to Himself…..

/

Not too long later, the Project uncovered the Leader's third location. Carolina, Alaska, York, North and South made their way towards the Dropship. "NO, I said over there!" yelled 479 at a guard to move some crates around.

"We ready to go?" asked Carolina.

"Yeah, just a few minor checks to clear up." Responded 479.

"All right, you heard her. Everyone on board!" said Carolina.

"No, not you Alaska." Said 479 putting defensive hand on his chest.

"What? Why?" asked a shocked and confused Alaska.

"Heads up from the Director. He wants to see you in his office right away." Said 479.

"Well, duty calls. See you guys!" said Alaska before heading off.

As Alaska walked down the corridors several soldiers gave him full honorary salutes, but he simply gave them a two finger salutes before a comment such as "As you were, carry on, good job men" or some other such encouragement.

As he arrived outside the Director's office Filss greeted him "Why hello, Agent Alaska. Do you have an appointed interview with the Director?" said Filss.

"Yes, he called for me. I heard it from J-, uh Four-Seven-Niner?" responded Alaska.

"One moment Agent…..You are now clear for entry. Have a pleasant day!" said Filss.

"Thank you Filss." Said Alaska.

The Director's office was rather barren. It contained a 22nd century style Book collection, several freelancer banners, Diagrams and models of the mother Of Invention, a copy of the dreaded leader board, Filss' central hub and in the back centre was the director's desk. Behind it was a large glass window allowing view into space. His desk was definitely elaborate, several meters wide, a top of the range computer and several photos never to be viewed by anyone other than the Director and perhaps the Counsellor. His chair was strapped in place, yet looked large enough to sprout SMG's from each side. The Director at this moment was standing with his arms behind his back looking at space.

Alaska walked to the centre of Project freelancer and saluted.

"Ah, Agent Alaska. I was hoping you'd be stopping by." Said the Director, back still facing Alaska.

"Sir, will this take long? I have a mission to-" began Alaska.

"No, you will not be joining your teammates today. Agent, I have a very special proposition for you. We have received a new AI fragment that would suit your attributes personally. However, this is a…special case. You must consent to your AI unit here, or walk out the door and another Agent will receive your AI. Your choice Agent Alaska." Explained the director.

"May I have a description of my potential AI, director?" requested Alaska.

"Certainly. Filss, access Information profile, AI designation Zeta." Ordered the director.

"Certainly sir." Said Filss. The screen nearby then came up with a character profile with personal data. On the right was an AI like theta or Delta. But "Zeta" was a golden colour and seemed to glow from his centre outwards. He wore Mark V armour, except he had a long sword, like an old century Katana on his back and was currently holding a replica of an assault rifle.

"Name: Artificial Intelligence Designation Zeta. Personality: Enthusiastic, hopeful, encouraging. Accent: 21st century Jamaican. Specialised Ability: Teleportation Software . Quote: "Get em hard or don't get em at all!". Alp[CLASSIFIED LEVEL ONE PERSONELL ONLY]. Profile complete." Said Filss.

"Sir, even now I just can't-" began Alaska.

"It is now, or never Agent." Said The Director.

"…Yes sir, I will accept the Zeta AI." Alaska finally said.

"Excellent. Follow the counsellor to the medical lab. One you have readjusted, we can start on your test. Now, you are dismissed." Said the Director, still looking at the stars.

"Thank you sir!" said Alaska while saluting. He promptly left the room, and sue enough the Counsellor was waiting outside. Once at the medical lab, Alaska was injected with nerve liquid, knocking him out. He awoke several hours later, with a pounding headache to boost.

"Ugggh, wha?" grunted Alaska.

"Yeah, don't worry about it man. I got a pounding head from bein' in 'ere too." Said a near echoing voice.

"Who said that?!" said Alaska panicking for insanity.

"Hm, Zeta log off." Ordered the Counsellor.

"Yeah, sure." Said the voice again.

"Agent Alaska, please relax. You have gone through major surgery, a new mind is running through your head. Everyone takes the procedure differently. There is no telling about the results, but they should not be worse than a few major headaches. Would you like to continue interaction with Zeta?" said the Counsellor.

"Yes, I would…Uh, how does he Log on?" inquired Alaska.

"Controlling his online time is very simple. You have to concentrate on it and want it. Now bring zeta online." Explained the Counsellor.

Alaska remembered his voice and focused on it. Within seconds, the AI was online once more. "All right man. You feeling better now?" asked the AI.

"I will leave you to get aquatinted with Zeta. The Director will arrive shortly to begin your armour ability test." Said the Counsellor, as he began to leave.

"So, yer name is Agent Alaska, that is correct see?" asked Zeta.

"Yes, and you are Zeta. Tell me a bit about yourself." Said Alaska.

"Not much to tell, see. I was created for the specific purposes of 'elping you in combat with your enhancement, see? I think I'm a pretty fun guy, I like to see others happy, and sad peoples really gets me down see?" said Zeta.

"I think I'm really going to like you Zeta." Said Alaska.

"Same here my bruv. Now tell me 'bout you and 'dis project Freelancer here. K?" said Zeta.

"Well, Project freelancer was set up to help defend against the Covenant threat, and more recently the UNSC breakaway the Insurrection. We have the most advanced weapons, armour and are always pushed to be the best. Me? I was born on Colony World New Russia, in the city of New Vladivostok. From a young age, my father instilled a fierce sense of protection and patriotism in me. My mother, however told me to respect and love those that were around me and they would return the favour. When the war broke out, I was a city guard. I never thought much of it, until reach fell. Reach was the home of the SPARTAN project, and perhaps the UNSC's best hope. I knew I would not win us the war, but I was determined to help. I quickly became attached to Heavy weaponry. RPG's, turrets, mini guns and the like. It was when I single handily saved 50 people from an elite brute guard that the director noticed me. He hand-picked me to be the heavy weapons expert on the project. I made friends and enemies. I succeeded and failed. I moved up and down the leader board. Then you were born and here we are." Said Alaska, as Zeta listened on with intent. Listening to others always gave him a strong sense of helping.

"Well, that is one incredible story my main man. I guess we been introduced and stuff." Said Zeta as he began sharpening his Katana on his back." Sooo, what is we doing nows then?" asked Zeta.

"Now, you will perform your test Unit Zeta." Said the Director who uprising both Alaska and Zeta.

Alaska immediately stood to attention. "Apologies sir, I was not aware you were here. Um, how long have you been here?" said Alaska.

"Long enough to see that you have grown adjusted to your new AI unit." Responded the Director. "Now, follow me to the training floor."

Alaska followed the Director, and picked up his weapons beforehand.

"Agent Alaska, the floor will be covered with converging and descending platform's too far apart to jump across. Your first test is to stay on the platforms for as long as possible. Once you land on a new platform, you will have 5 seconds to choose a new platform. Test beginning in 10…9…8.." said The Director.

"You nervous? Don't be man. We got 'dis. You ever teleported before? Well you better gets used to it! Haha!" said Zeta inside Alaska's head.

"Shut up Z." said Alaska with a smile.

"1….0….test begins." Finished the director.

A platform rose under Alaska's feet and he remembered the director's order's. he was going to tell Zeta to transport him to the one on his right but was already teleported. It looked like a sticky grenade exploded on his chest as the energy gathered into one little ball again and he popped on the right platform.

"I can read your mind, remember?" said Zeta still in Alaska's head.

"Ok, let's do this." Said Alaska. Alaska repeated this course of action: teleport, plan course, teleport, plan course, teleport, etc, etc. He continued this cycle of action until Filss announced the test was completed.

"Good work Agent, now for something a little more challenging." Said the Director before returning the floor to normal. At the same time several plasma shields surrounded him and fire turrets sprung up in a circle. "The flamethrowers are motion tracking your movements and can reach distances of up to fifty feet. The shields, are near permanent to their fire for now. If you get burnt you will fail the test. 2nd test begins in 3…2….1….Test begins." Said The Director as the turrets sprouted fire.

"Alright zeta…Got it." Said Alaska as he brought out the Bomb blast. "Teleport me over the right side and I'll destroy a few. But you have to bring me back before the others hit me. Understand?"

"Yeah, man. I got dis." Said Zeta.

"All right…..sync!"

"Sync."

Alaska found himself in the air and immediately open fired one full round destroying half the turrets in the process, before zeta quickly returned him behind cover.

"Ok, good work Zeta." Said Alaska.

"Filss, increase turret range and decrease shielding." Ordered the Director.

"Modifying now sir." Said Filss.

Alaska and Zeta noticed the shields would not hold for much longer and was pressed for time.

"I tink I got it. I'll put you above so you can use dat hammer to smash 'em. It would only work for five second though. So be quick!" said Zeta.

"Ok….on my mark…MARK!" said Alaska, wielding the Mass Hammer.

Over this period of time he appeared over the turret and tried to smash it, sometimes working, sometimes failing. It was not until the final turret that he was knocked off balance and fell that Zeta lost concentration. He was about to be incinerated, but threw his hammer at the turret destroying it. He slowly walked towards and picked it up, like an old western hero.

"All targets eliminated. Training session complete." Announced Filss.

The director walked through the doors and Alaska promptly saluted.

"Excellent work today. You demonstrated agility and adaptability. However, you have also shown a deep dependence on Zeta. Do not allow this to blind you in battle." Assessed the director.

"Thank you sir." Said Alaska with a stand to attention.

"Well done, agent Alaska, Designation Zeta. You are dismissed." Said the Director before turning around to continue with his day. Alaska then looked at the time.

"Who's de team?" asked the voice in Alaska's head.

"You can meet them later Z. Log off Zeta." Said Alaska walking out of the room.

"K. See you laters." Said Zeta as he logged off.

"Hm. Always wanted to say that." Alaska mused to Himself.

/

Inside the enemy compound team one was getting pressed for time…while being shot at by two physopath's with miniguns.

"Damnit! How are we going to get past them?" said Carolina.

"So far: we're not." Said Wyoming.

"Maybe Wyoming can try out his knock-knock jokes on 'em." Joked York.

"Knock knock." Said Wyoming.

"Ok, shut up Wyoming." Said York.

"Shut up who?" retorted Wyoming.

"Both of you shut up! Now haw are we-" began Carolina, before a streak of wind rushed by, soon revealed to be Texas. "NO!" yelled Carolina as he ran along the railings and jumped over them barely getting hit on her leg.

"She really wants to win doesn't she." Said Washington.

"Yes, and it's not the insurrection she's fighting against." Said Wyoming.

"York, I need you to cut the power to the main complex." Said Carolina over the radio.

"Yeah, I'll get riiiight on that Carolina (!)" said a sarcastic York..

Just then Agent Florida started rising after being hit in the shoulder by the Leader's hatchet.

"Yes, yes come on lad! There's still a bit of fight in you!" encouraged Wyoming.

Florida boldly stood up, pulled out the axe and threw it with all his might across the room…only for it to drop in air and fall at the gunners feet.

"Well, so much for that plan." Said Washington.

"What about the twins and Maine?" inquired York.

"They're checking for resistance reinforcements. We can't abandon the rear." Said Washington.

"I wonder how dear Alaska is getting on?" inquired Wyoming.

"Alaska, that's it! Come in command. This is Agent York, We are pinned down in the enemy complex and we require Agent Alaska's immediate assistance. Priority three!"

"Acknowledged agent York. A capsule will be dispatched shortly." Responded the male on the other line.

/

Alaska was in his room when he got the call on the radio. "Agent Alaska, report to escape capsules immediately. Your team have requested your presence." Said the voice on the comm.

Alaska immediately picked up the hammer and Blast and made his way to the pod. He stepped in and felt himself plummet towards the earth. He looked around and could see nothing but destroyed vehicles and corpes. He then heard machine gun fire and several annoying people. There they are. He ran inside and ran for cover.

"hey guys, miss me?" said Alaska.

"Oh, finally. We need to get past these guys but we can's figure out how. Any ideas, preferably involving the Bomb Blast?" reported Washington.

"Zeta, any ideas?" said Alaska.

"Who is Zeta?" said Washington.

"I is Zeta, my man." Said the now online AI.

"Woah, you got one too?! It was a pretty important reason to skip a mission like this." Said York.

"I got it. I get you behind 'em and you cut one down and dese guys kill dat other one, see?" said Zeta in Alaska's head.

"Ok, I'll get behind one, kill him and then you will have to kill the other. Sync?" said Alaska.

"Sync"

"Sync"

"Sync."

Alaska then teleported behind one of them and used the Bomb blast's knife to cut him in half, his twin with no time to react found himself cut down by the other's.

"Ha, I don't believe it!" said York

"Yes, goo show lads!" said Wyoming.

"We're all clear Carolina. We'll cut the power off soon." Said York.

"Copy that. Carolina out."

Alaska then picked up one of the mini guns and the team made their way towards helping their friends. They found the main command console and York moved up to it. "Ok, D shut off the power, the rest of you cover me." Said York.

"30%...45.67%...67%...82.495%...94.32%...100% complete. Power shutdown initiated." Said delta.

"Thanks D. Ok, Carolina the power's off." Said York.

"I noticed." Said Carolina.

"What, no thank you?" responded York.

"Actually, Agent Carolina: **I **did most of the work." Said delta.

"Oh, give it a rest D!" said York.

"Well, Agent York I do not think it right that you get the credit that I deserve." Argued Delta.

"So, what? I could have done that!" said York.

"This is getting a little out of hand York." Said Delta.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry D." said York.

"Apology accepted, but I suppose I should also say sorry." Said delta.

On the other side of the room Alaska thought to himself "Zeta, promise me something."

"Wat?"

"Never let us become like them…ever. Please."

"I'll do my best man.

"Thanks." Alaska thought to himself.

"Alaska, ALASKA!" yelled Washington.

Alaska then snapped to reality "Hm, sorry, what?"

"Evac will be here soon, we should get cleaned up." Said Washington

The team then gathered up all their supplies and headed to the pelican (including Alaska's new Mini Gun). All the while Carolina could not stop looking at Texas. Alaska didn't know why, but he decided it was best left to another time.

/

That night Carolina was training in hand-to-hand combat solo while Alaska and York watched, however they were not in armour but in t shirts and jeans. Alaska wore blue jeans and a new Russia propaganda shirt. He was drinking a coffee along with York. At that moment North walked in.

"She's still training huh?" said North.

"Yep, been like this since the last mission." Said Alaska.

"What are you talking about? She's always been like this." Said North.

"Good point, she never did know when to stop." Said York, looking once more at the leader Board. As of now it read:

Texas

.Carolina

York

Alaska

Wyoming

Washington

Maine

South Dakota

North Dakota

Florida

"Except now…now it's like she doesn't know _how_ to stop. Always practising, always training, I guess the leader board beckons." Said North

"You know, you don't have to watch over her." Said North.

"I could say the same to you about South." Said York.

"That's not really an answer. Why are you here Alaska?" said north.

"It gives me a sense of satisfaction, to see the smug and snooty vive desperately for the top. Also, I was thirsty so I got a drink." Said Alaska

"A hot drink to cool thirst?" said North.

"In New Vladivostok, you don't get water for thirst you warm up. It's cold, just like the old country." Explained Alaska "But what are you doing up?"

"Theta can't sleep, and if the AI doesn't sleep…" said North.

"The side effect they don't tell you about…" muttered York.

"Having another voice inside your head takes some getting used to…Zeta has this habit of always coming up with terrible jokes, but it's in his nature he can't help it." Said Alaska.

"Seems annoying." Said North.

"Delta does something similar, he's always running probabilities and calculations. He finds it fun, did you know you're as likely to get hit by lightning as you are to die in a pelican crash?" Said York.

"Guess we're due for a few lightning bolts in our line of work." Said Alaska.

"Round complete. Analysis shows a 6.89% increase in-" said Filss.

"Run it again Filss." Ordered Carolina.

"Acknowledging. Re-setting training room floor for next round." Said Filss and Carolina desperately tried to improve and hit all her surrounding targets in the time she was allowed.

"Is theta up often?" inquired York.

"You're wondering if he gets scared a lot. He likes it when I just walk the halls. When we were kids, my dad would have to drive South around in the car to get her to fall asleep. I guess this is kind of the same thing." Said North.

"I wonder if they're all like this…The AI jittery, nervous….No not nervous" said York.

"Expectant, impatient….Anxious. Zeta is kind of the same. Especially about the A." said Alaska.

"The what?" asked North.

"The…alpha" he whispered.

"You've heard it too?" asked York.

"Yeah, he'll make a joke sometimes asking if the Alpha would like it, then he'll go into a big rant about it, then I have to force him to log off. I don't like it…but I'd nearly call him obsessed about it." Said Alaska.

"Exactly! It's like delta always thinks something bad it about to happen." Said York.

"Well, pelican crashes, lightning strikes…maybe they know something we don't." said North.

"Why don't you pull him for a night?" inquired York.

"Pull theta?! He gets even more scared when I do that, I feel obligated to help." Said North,

"I can see why they picked you. Night, York. Don't stay up too late now." Said North, before heading back to bed.

"You want another cup?" asked Alaska

"Yeah, if you're making." Said York.

"See you in a bit." Said Alaska walking off with their cups.

"That round showed 3.4 per

"JUST RUN IT AGAIN FILSS!"

"3.4 percen resetting floor."

"I think we all could use some rest.." said York.

/

Several days later most of team one was in their locker room when South and Washington received some troubling news concerning their AI and Carolina.

"WHAT?! This is BULLSHIT!" exclaimed South.

"South, you should really calm down." Said Alaska, while he was sitting down sharpening his Bomb Blast.

"Well that's easy for you to say isn't it ruskie, you already have an AI. But that Bitch thinks it's her place to take MY place, when she already gave up her fucking AI!" yelled South.

"South, we'll get our turn. They've put me back on the list too." Said Washington (surprisingly calm about the ordeal)

"WHAT?!" South yelled before kicking a nearby table across the room

"You ever notice that when you open your mouth you make things worse?" asked York with one foot against the wall and his arms folded.

"Sorry…."Washington murmured. Alaska responded by placing one hand on wash's shoulder.

"Come on! Two Ai for fuck's sake! Why is she so special? What[s so special about _either_ of them!" yelled South venting her anger by punching (and breaking) Texas' locker sign.

"Pick it up." Said a voice nobody expected to hear, the voice of Texas.

"What are you doing here? You don't use our locker bay." Said Alaska.

"I've come for Carolina. Now pick it up." Said Texas.

Texas and South then engaged in what would have been a staring match if they didn't have helmets. South responded by picking up half of it and pushing it into Texas' chest. South then promptly left the bay.

"I…..I should…..go…" said North, before following after his sister.

"look Texas, whether you want a fight or whatever now's not the time. Carolina just went into surgery so we're going to recovery to wait for her." Said York.

"yeah, recovery one." Said Washington.

"Maybe you should come with us.." said Alaska, but he noticed Texas pulled something out of her locker. He assumed it was something left by the counsellor straight from Day One.

"All right then…" said Alaska. He left the room and motioned for Washington to follow.

"You coming Texas?" asked York.

"Yeah, sure York. I'm right behind you." Said Texas as she closed her locker for the first time

/

Alaska, wash and York walked into the medical lab to see Wyoming sitting next to Carolina.

"How is she?" asked Alaska.

"Oh, she should be coming around any moment." Said Wyoming.

"Hey, what's up with Maine?" asked Alaska seeing Maine was clutching his head from the other side of the room.

"Hmm, not sure. As far as I can tell an endless stream of headaches. I got them with gamma, York got them with Delta and you my Russian comrade undoubtedly got them with Zeta." Said Wyoming.

"Yeah, but the other side effects were way worse." Said York.

"Wait, other side effects?" asked Washington.

"You know, bleeding from the eyes, ringing ears, inverted penis…" sad York.

"Inverted What?!" said Washington, now deathly afraid of AI.

"Come on York stop fucking with him. The worst is a few headaches, well my worst was seeing double for a day, but that's about it." Said Alaska.

"Yeah Wash, don't worry about it. Not sure why Maine would be different…." Said York.

"Look alive mate's. She's waking up." Said Wyoming.

"How you feeling champ?" asked York.

Carolina just burst open her eyelids, sat up and announced "I want a match….Right…_…NOW._"

/

"A challenger has arrived. Today's match is Agent Texas versus Agent Carolina." Said Filss.

"Let us see if two AI could decimate dat Texas. Dat would be awesome, see?" said Zeta, out in the open sharpening his katana.

"Shut up Zeta." Said Washington.

"Ah, come on wash! I'm just trying to lighten de mood!" said Zeta.

"Both of you shut up, I'm trying to watch." Said Alaska, with his hands still behind his back.

"So how do youse tink dis is gonna go down? North?" said zeta.

"Right now, it's anyone's guess."

"South?" asked Zeta.

"It would be awesome if they died at the same time. Fucking bitches." Said South.

"Maine?"

"Boom boom. Bang bang." He growled.

"Wash?"

"Hopefully they won't get hurt too bad…." He lamented.

"Ah, you shouldn't worry 'bout it bruv. How about you Sigma?" said Zeta.

"The strongest will survive." Was all he said.

"So, bets on who's gonna get killed." Said Alaska.

"Are you kidding? I hope we don't get killed by watching!" said Washington.

"Round begins." Said Filss.

"What is going on here?! No matched have been authorised for…..ALLISON!NO!" shrieked the Director, which sent the Ai into one collective frenzy of shrieking "Allison" which also affected all of their hosts except Texas. They fell to the ground and clutched at their heads with a burning headache. Wyoming and York managed to get theirs off and helped the others to do the same.

"Thanks Wyoming…" muttered Alaska.

"No problem." He responded.

Meanwhile Carolina was still being affected, rolling on the floor begging to make the voices stop. "Director, we should sedate Carolina. We do not know the extent of the damage of two AI units." Advised the Counsellor.

"No, she wanted two AI's. This is her choice, let her be Counsellor." Said the Director.

"Well somebody, do something!" yelled York.

"What the fuck is going on?! Somebody get down here!" yelled Texas, while all the while Carolina was screaming.

"…You are all dismissed." Said The Director, before turning around and leaving.

/

Many days later Washington was scheduled for the implantation of his AI "Epsilon", but immediately after implantation he went berserk. Screaming and muttering about goodbye's (or so Alaska had been told.) three days later Zeta, Alaska and the Dakota's were waiting for him to wake up.

"He's stabilisn', wakin' up now Alaska." Reported Zeta.

"Thank you Zeta, hop in." said Alaska, the yellow figure then passed from the medical equipment to Alaska's suit.

"Ohh…oww…"moaned Washington.

North and Alaska were holding his arms as he woke up. "It's Ok Wash, just take it slow.." said North.

"Ohh, what happened?" said Washington.

"You went crazy after implantation. You were sedated and you've been out for three days. Now all AI's will be evaluated and if they're demed dangerous they'll be removed immediately, they also banning any more implantations." Said North.

"Yeah, thanks asshole(!) The entire process is on hold now!" said South.

Washington looked over at the empty bed next to him. "What about Carolina?" he asked.

"She's…..not taking the thought of losing her AI….'s well." Said Alaska.

"Carolina's been taking it hard. The Director's considering sending her to hunt down Texas." Said North.

"Wait, hunt down Texas?"

"Yeah, you heard right. She broke out of the facility in order to steal her precious AI. Tried to steal Wyoming's equipment and Gamma too." Said South.

"That hasn't been proven South." Said Alaska.

"How would you know?!" asked South.

"Believe me South, I have a gut feeling about these things. And besides if it was her there wouldn't be anything left of the Brit to find." Said Alaska.

"Well, if they find Texas they'll bring her back." Said North.

"Ah you guys are giving me a headache. I can hear ringing in my ears!" said Washington.

"That's not your ears….that's the alarm. Someone's breaking in!" exclaimed Alaska.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Break in on lever 0.5! Intruder alert!" said Filss across the whole facility.

"…..Or she'll come back on her own?" said North.

/

Two guards were standing outside a door prior to the alarm sounding.

"Hey." Said one with a battle rifle.

"Yeah?" said another with an assault rifle.

"You ever wonder why we're here?

"How do you mean? Why does life exist? Why are we in this form, this galaxy, this ship, this level? That question can have a lot of answers, and it'll not always have the right one." Said assault rifle.

"I never caught your name." said battle rifle.

"Oh, it's Daniel Simmons." Offering a handshake.

"James Grif." Accepting the gesture.

"You got family back home?" asked Grif.

"Yeah, my wife's pregnant. I'm gonna teach my boy Richard about baseball, he'll have a good family and become a ladies man. Well that's the dream. How about you?" said Simmons

"A wife and little Dexter. He's energetic and I don't want him to grow up like some fat, lazy good for nothing…like his mother. I want him to be respectful of his elders and higher authority . Luckily I'll be there to help him." Said Grif.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"You two, with me." Said a passing Wyoming.

"Oh, yes sir Wyoming sir!" said Grif.

"I can't believe we get to fight with Wyoming!" said Simmons.

"Awesome!" said Grif.

"Just shut up and clear the room lads." Said Wyoming.

"Clear, all clea,clea, clear, wyo sir,ing sir!" they said as a multitude of voices.

"Dear god! It's like idiot in stereo!" said Wyoming.

"Nice comeback sir!" said Grif.

"Kiss-ass." Said Simmons.

"Come on mate….knock knock…..where are you hiding….." said Wyoming suddenly the celling came down on Simmons.

"It's York!" yelled Grif but received shotgun bullets to the face, Simmons tried to come back but received the same treatment. "Hm, we really need to train up our soldiers more…." Mused York, before he noticed Wyoming but he was not so easily defeated. He dodged his bullets and engaged in a fist fight with York.

"Knock knock."

"It's York."

"York who?"

"It's YORK!" he said before knocking Wyoming off balance.

"It's York…..who?" asked Wyoming but felt the full force of a nearby locker that York had thrown at him.

"It's YORK catch asshole! Jeez, talk about knock knock's…" said York.

"Knock knock.." said a new voice.

"Alaska…" said York, he turned around to see he had the Bomb blast pointed at York.

"This isn't like you York….so, I'm going to give you a chance to explain. Quickly…." Said Alaska.

/

Texas found herself face-to-face with a tank. Dodging it's pellets and killing the gunner with a frag she made her way to the hatch but was knocked off balance and pushed up against the wall. She could not escape and the tank pointed it's main cannon in her face. She would have been dead if the tank hadn't sponteanously combusted. But once she leapt over the flames she saw Alaska reloading his Bomb Blast.

"Hello texas. Wait, wait. York explained everything…..I'm on your side, really." He said as he put away the weapon and put his hands in the air to show his sincerity.

"Fine, just don't slow me down….Ruskie." said texas.

"Come on…this…way?" said Alaska as he noticed they started to drift upwards.

"Something must have happened to the artificial gravity….." began Alaska.

"York." They said together.

/

Texas and Alaska ran along the walls, occasionally using each other to rach the next part of the corridor as they ran through near endless swarms of guards to get to the bridge…..until they came across Carolina that is.

"Don't even think about it." Warned Carolina.

"Try and stop us." Said Texas.

Then Carolina lunged forward, but Alaska already fired several rounds near her.

"Alaska! Forget it, get to the bridge!" said Texas.

He nodded and brought Zeta out in order to teleport past Carolina. Carolina was going to chase after him but was punched in the face by Texas. She knew that this was destined to be….their final battle.

/

He used his hammer to propel himself towards the command panel. "Alright Zeta...do some damage." Said Alaska.

"My pleasure." Said Zeta s the yellow light infiltrated the Freelancer command console.

Alaska then took the helm and was steering until the two came crashing through one of the door sets.

"Give it up Carolina!"

"I can beat you!" Carolina retorted

"No….you….CAN'T!" Texas yelled before lunging towards her. She punched her and sent her flying towards the ground and she smashed off the glass window. She quickly dodged out of the way before Texas could punch her again. She jumped up and hit Texas in the back, but Texas quickly recuperated and the two engaged in a long, overly dramatic fist fight in which their lives hung in the balance. Alaska then noticed the front of the Mother was beginning to burn up.

"You can't win Carolina, but you can come with-" began Texas.

"You two! Get away from there, we're about to crash!" yelled Alaska.

The two then jumped, moments before the glass smashed in on itself.

"Zeta! REPORT!" yelled Alaska,.

"Main engines: OFFLINE

Main Generator: OFFLINE

Sub routine generator: OFFLINE

Defensive systems: OFFLINE

Sub rou.." reported Zeta.

"SHORTER!" shrieked a panicking Alaska.

"Everything's offline, we're fucked, brace for impact. Iniating bridge priority V." said Zeta and a glass of Vodka popped out for Alaska to grab. "Long live Russia…" Alaska murmured before putting his feet up and drinking the alcohol.

Once the Mother completed it's crash landing in the middle of the wasteland texas patched herslf into the ALPHA file and Carolina found herself flung out off the ship.

Texas had the Alpha ut to rest and found Alaska's hand on her shoulder. "You did all you could. Let's get out of….Why is Maine going near Carolina?" said Alaska.

"Oh no…" said Texas before she ran off to help Carolina.

"Zeta…..get an LMRV and wait for my signal." Said Alaska.

"What's de signal?" asked Zeta.

"Shotgun."

Alaska and Texas the ran outside to witness a norrible sight. Maine had torn out carolina's AI's and threw her body off the nearby cliff.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed texas.

Maine only responded by deep insane growls and the three AI swirling around him. Texas looked around and saw the Freelancer guards had their guns pointed at them.

"Maine, why did you do it?!" said Alaska, but then brough up his Bomb Blast. "Or should I say…Sigma?"

"Oh no agent Alaska. We are no one entity. We…..are the Meta. And Zeta..is ours." Said Sigma.

"You know what would be really great right about now? A shotgun. I really want a fucking…shotgun. SHOTGUN!"

Sigma was confused but was not able to register because an MRV had rooled over him and knocked him unconscious. "Thank you Zeta." Alaska hopped in the driver seat and felt Zeta return to him. "Texas, you…..coming…" Alaska looked around, but Texas was nowhere to be seen. "See you around…..Tex." muttered Alaska and drove off into the wilderness.

The meta soon stood up again and reclaimed the main shot. "You run Agent Texas, you run Agent Alaska, we are the Meta and we will find you very, very soon…." Said Sigma as he smiled and ran.

/


	3. Saga Two: Blood Gulch Chronicles: C One

Saga two: The Blood Gulch Chronicles; Chapter One

Many years after the Events of project freelancer in the middle of a simulated war, in a boxed canyon in the Blood gulch outposts several developments had occurred. A new LMRV arrived, a tank arrived, two new privates for both teams, the blue private (AKA team killing fucktard) killed his leader, the blue's got a freelancer, the enemy base was confused for a store and lots of crazy inconceivable shit happened.

"Dude, this is sweet. Command was so happy I got the flag back, they gave me my own colour armour!" exclaimed a soldier in…..pink.

A nearby maroon and orange soldier exchanged glances with each other before the maroon one said "Uh, Donut. About your armour….."

"IT's pink man! Your armour. Is…frickin' pink!" finished the orange one (Grif)

"You guys are colour blind. What, wh-why would they give me pink armour?" said the pink "soldier (Donut)

"Hey don't ask…don't tell." Responded Grif.

"Come on man, it's not pink…it's lightish red." Said Donut.

"Guess what Rookie, they already have a word for Lightish red. It's called….pink." retorted Grif.

"I hate you guys." Said donut.

"Well, we'd all win if we still had their flag. Hey, who was that chick anyway?" said the maroon troop. (AKA Simmons).

"Black armour, she must have been special forces. That sucks, why can't we have one of those, who could do all our stuff and blue killing for us." Said Grif.

"I think I have an idea….." said Simmons.

*10 minutes later…*

"Command, command come in! This is Blood Gulch outpost number one! COME IN!" yelled Grif.

"Hey dude, what's going on in Blood gulch today?" asked the contact at command (Vic)

"We have wounded, he won't live. Please we need reinforcements!" yelled grif.

"Woah, woah Dude. Calm down…..now let's see what dudes we have here…OK, we can get you 20 red dude's there in 2 months, or Agent Alaska can be there in less than an hour. Take your pick dude." Said Vic.

"Alaska? Is that one of those badass Freelancer's? inquired Grif.

"Yes, Dude. They have state nicknames, but that's their business. So, you want Alaska?" said Vic.

"Yes Right away! Uh, I I..I have to…tend to our wounded….comfortaandallthatshitokcommandbloodgulchoutbyebye!" said Grif.

"Dude, that was rude." Said Vic.

"Think he bought it?" asked Simmons

"Oh yeah!" said Grif.

"I'm sure if you just asked nicely, he would have given us the Freelancer anyway." said Donut.

"Donut, there is so much you have to learn.." said Grif.

/

It had been many years since Alaska and Zeta left the project, and all they had was the jeep. Alaska was currently lying with his hands behind his head on the window of the LMRV, smoking a joint.

"Well Zeta we've got a car with unlimited fuel, no money, no future and each other. Basically: we're boned." Said Alaska.

"Yeah man, I hear you see. But we gotta have hope dat somethin' is gonna turn up in our favours, see." Said Zeta sitting down, sharpening his sword

"Hello Alaska, what's going on Dude? Are you there dude?" said a new voice.

"Simulation command? What do you want?" said Alaska.

"Hey, hey don't be like that dude. The reds in Blood Gulch had asked for your help in…red…..stuff….So, get on over there dude. Vic out." Said Vic.

"I really don't like dat guy." Said Zeta.

"You and me both buddy, but at least things are looking up for us." Said Alaska before hopping in the car and revving towards "Blood Gulch" to meet his new Red comrades.

/

"Ok, I'll go again. I spy something beginning with…" began Grif.

"Dirt." Said Simmons.

"Damnit! How'd you know?" asked Grif.

"You said Rocks last time and all that's in this fucking canyon is rocks…..and dirt." Explained Simmons.

"Yeah, this canyon sucks. I spy something beginning with…"

"Rocks, again." Said Simmons.

"No." said Grif.

"I sp- wait, no? What else could it possibly fucking be?" asked Simmons.

"W. warthog, the one racing across the canyon heading for the base right about now." Said Grif.

Simmons looked down and sure enough a new Warthog was coming towards their base "That must be Alaska. We should tell Sarge."

"Yeah, if you have a death wish." Said Grif

"Sarge! Sarge!" yelled Simmons.

"Simmons, what in the Sam hill are you yelling about?!" yelled "Sarge"

"Sir, we ordered a Freelancer to give us an edge over the dirty blues and he's arriving." Said Simmons.

"Good thinking! I can always rely on you!" yelled Sarge.

"Actually sir, it was Grif who ordered in the Freelancer." Said Simmons.

"Grif? You ordered a new squad member without my _express_ permission?! Dangnabbit Grif!" yelled Sarge.

"At this point, I'm no longer surprised by that." Muttered Grif.

"Now the two of you get at the Base Front on the double!" Sarge ordered.

Outside Alaska pulled up and hopped out with the Bomb Blast.

"So, this is Blood Gulch….This sucks." Said Alaska.

"Hold it!" yelled Sarge.

"You the reds? I'm from Command, I'm here to help." Said Alaska to all the soldiers in the cover on top of the base.

"Zeta, analyse."

"Well, it seems-" began Zeta but he was interrupted by Grif. "HAHAHA, who's your fairy friend? HAHA!" laughed Grif. Alaska did not respond but disappeared and Grif felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the agent and he swung a large hammer directly in his face. "Oww!" yelled Grif in pain.

"He can teleport, he has a Jamaican friend, he's in dark armour and he can beat up Grif! He's a perfect addition to the team. Welcome aboard private…" began Sarge.

"Actually, I'm a lieutenant but You can call me Alaska." He said.

"You're Russian?" exclaimed Donut.

"What's the red team without a RED after all?" mused Alaska.

All the while Grif was moaning in pain. "Aren't you gonna help him?" asked Alaska.

"If he dies, I'll be very happy. If he lives, I get to watch him get beat up by you every day. Either way, I win!" said Sarge.

"This is gonna be a long stay…" muttered Alaska.

"Buddy, you don't know the half of it." Retorted Simmons.

/

Later Grif, Alaska and Simmons were standing guard over the base.

"Hey." Said Simmons.

"Yeah?" said Alaska.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" asked Simmons.

"No. Just say no and everything will be a lot easier Alaska." Said Grif.

"Why?" inquired the Freelancer

"SEEPERJEKERJERK!" exclaimed Lopez.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Alaska.

"I don't really care." Said Grif.

"Zeta, analyse Lopez." Said Alaska. The golden AI was brought up and began scanning the robot.

"Yah…yeh…..hmmm…..interestin'….kay….Analysis complete. As far as I can tell, he don't have no long term problems. A snother speech unit malfunction of sumthin'." Said Zeta.

"That's all? Thanks Zeta. Log off." Said Alaska as the golden AI disappeared.

"What's the deal with him anyway?" asked Grif.

"Zeta was imbued into my armour by…..my superiors. They were supposed to make us faster, stronger and…well better. They provide support in the field, make sure you never feel alone and help you with your armour enhancement." Explained Alaska.

"Armour enhancement?" asked Simmons.

"You remember when I arrived and hit Grif with my hammer by going behind him? My enhancement is teleportation." Said Alaska.

Suddenly a shot was fired into the air, it was from Lopez.

"Lopez? You sure he's OK?" inquired Simmons.

"Guys, I need to give you…..a….warn…ing? What the fuck? Why am I speaking Spanish? I don't know Spanish!" exclaimed Lopez.

"What? What do you mean you don't speak Spanish?" said Alaska.

"You understand him?!" exclaimed Grif.

"Not "understand" as much as "have a multi-linguistic translation mechanic hardwired into my helmet." You know high tech stuff." Said Alaska.

"Why didn't you tell us you could understand Lopez?!" demanded Grif.

"You never asked!" argued Alaska.

"GUYS! The mean woman is going to kill you! She is fixing the tank!" exclaimed Lopez.

"….You don't wanna know….." was all Alaska muttered.

/

"Ok…..UNE TANKE….GRANNDE!" exclaimed Lopez in an attempt to get the Red's to listen to him.

"Hey, I think if you're going to live in this country you should speak the goddamn language!" said Grif.

"What country? We're in a boxed canyon on an alien planet." Said Simmons.

"What are you a communist?" said Grif.

"Yes. I grew up on New Russia." Said Alaska.

"Awkward…" muttered Simmons, before he could progress further the base came under stack from a tank.

"SON OF A BITCH!" exclaimed Grif.

"SON OF A BITCH!" exclaimed Simmons.

"SON OF A CAPATILIST!" exclaimed Alaska.

"MADRE DI DIOS!" exclaimed Lopez.

"Get down into cover!" yelled Alaska as the trio took cover in the stairways leading into the base.

"Simmons, I'm coming round in the Warthog, prepare to take gunner position." Said Sarge over the radio.

"The what?" asked Alaska.

"The car…..the uh…LM….T?" said Grif.

"Oh, the LMRV. Warthog, good name. I found it looks more like a big cat…like….a Puma?" said Alaska.

"You have got to be fucking-" began Simmons but Sarge had already arrived outside.

Before long the two heard a larger explosion and Sarge and Simmons came running in through the doorway.

"Wow you guys win the war already?!" commented a sarcastic Grif.

"If we survive this, I'm gonna kill all of you….slowly." was all Sarge said.

"I'd like to see you try." Was all Alaska muttered.

"Hey?! What are you guys doing up here?!" said a newly arrived Donut.

"The chick in the black armour's back!" said Simmons

"Wait….chick in _black_ armour?!" said Alaska.

"The same chick that stuck the Grenade to my head?!" said Donut getting angrier and angrier.

"That's the one." Said Simmons.

"The one whose fault it is that I'm stuck in this lightish…reddish armour!" exclaimed Donut.

"Donut, believe me. I understand the need to defend your masculinity at all times but _really_ dude it is a whole lot fucking faster just to say "pink" in regular conversation." Said Grif.

"Ohhhh, I've been waiting for this!" said Donut as he moved to the front of the base. "HEY BITCH! REMEMBER ME?! I SAVED SOMETHING FOR YA!" yelled Donut as he chucked a plasma grenade across the whole canyon. Grif, Sarge and Grif were tracking it with their pistols and Alaska was doing the same with the Bomb Blast. It landed right on the Tank's cockpit and exploding killing the driver. "HELL YEAH! FIVE POINTS YA DIRTY WHORES!" yelled an ecstatic Donut as his voice echoed all across the canyon.

"DIOS MIO, NOOO!" yelled Lopez as he ran towards the ruins of the tank.

"Uh, where's Lopez going and why did he just say "my love, no?"" inquired Alaska.

"His love of war Alaska. He went to face the enemy head on in brutal and unforgiving hand to hand combat. What a brave little compadre. Lopez, I never understood a word you said. But you hated Grif and that's the most important thing there is. Adios amigo….adios." eulogised Sarge.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Simmons.

"Yeah, he don' exactly have good figures on 'is side man." Said Zeta inside Alaska's head.

"No, that would just ruin the moment." Explained Sarge.


End file.
